Flaws, such as a scale and a roll mark, may remain on a surface of a steel wire (hereinafter simply referred to as wire) after a hot rolling step is completed. Due to these flaws, a number of irregularities often exist on the surface of the wire.
In this regard, in a step of manufacturing the wire, in order to smoothen the surface irregularities and improve quality of the surface of the wire, shaving in which a surface layer over the entirety of a circumference of the wire is cut and removed by a shaving tool is performed. This shaving is a step of finishing the wire, which is also referred to as peeling, and the wire is made to pass through a die including a cutting blade for cutting so that the surface of the wire is shaved. By this shaving, surface marks on the wire are removed and a metallic luster of the wire increases.
Such a technique of the shaving has been variously developed as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
In a shaving method of a wire disclosed in Patent Document 1, shaving is performed while a cooling liquid is jetted to a blade edge of a die from a plurality of jetting devices, in each of which a direction of a nozzle is adjustable, fixed at corresponding positions different from each other.
Moreover, a shaving die disclosed in Patent Document 2 is made of powdered high-speed tool steel containing, in weight percent, C: 1.8-2.3%, Si: 1.0% or less, Mn: 1.0% or less, Cr: 3-6%, W: 8-15%, Mo: 5-10% (with W+2Mo: 24-30%), V: 4.5-8%, Co: 7-13%, and N: 0.02-0.1% and the remainder composed of Fe and inevitable impurities.